Días de Secundaria
by Chrome Nagi Dokuro-Chan
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic de khr espero que lo disfruten Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Amano
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1  
Introducción: Esta historia trata sobre los arcobaleno, solo que serán personas "normales" que van a un instituto, y los profesores son la primera familia vongola (osea los guardianes de Giotto). Todo comienza en un día normal de clases. En Japón

* * *

-Lal!- grito Luce al divisar a la chica peliazul entrar al instituto.  
-oh, Luce, Ohayo- dijo Lal, en su tono siempre tranquilo.  
-Luce, Lal!- grito un chico de mirada amable- Ohayo!  
-Ohayo, Fong- dijo Luce.  
-¿Han estudiado para el examen?- pregunto Fong  
-Por supuesto- dijo Lal.  
-¿Examen?- dijo Luce.  
-Claro, el examen de Matemáticas de mañana- dijo Lal mientras caminaba  
-¿Lal puedes ayudarme? onegai -dijo Luce rogándole.  
- Gomen nee... hoy tengo algo que hacer- dijo Lal- ¿por qué no se lo pides a Reborn?, por lo visto es al que mejor le va en matemáticas.  
-Así es, él sería un buen tutor, Luce - dijo Fong sonriendo.

Y así llegaron a la sala, ahí se encontraba Viper, como siempre, apostando con sus compañeros.  
-Ohayo Viper- dijo Luce.  
-Shh, me desconcentras- dijo Viper mientras veía sus cartas.  
-Ohayo, Luce, Lal- dijo Reborn que había entrado recién al salón de clases.  
-Ohayo- dijeron ambas.  
-Kyaa! Verde suéltame!- se escucho la voz de un chico que intentaba zafarse de las manos de un futuro científico.  
-Yare yare, siempre tan ruidosos- dijo Viper.  
-Sera mejor que ayude a Skull- dijo Lal, dirigiéndose a la puerta- !Oigan ustedes dos! - Les grito- !dejen de hacer tanto ruido!  
-Lal- sempai ayúdame- Dijo Skull.  
-Verde, suelta al sujeto de prue... digo a Skull- dijo Lal.  
-Ok - Dijo Verde desanimado y soltando a Skull.  
-Era de esperarse de la presidenta de clases- dijo Luce.  
-Rápido tomen asiento, ya no son niños de primaria- dijo el profesor que iba llegando, al parecer nadie había escuchado el timbre- ¿son sordos o que? Tomen asiento ahora!- el profesor Lampo tenia muy poca paciencia para tratar con niños- Viper, saca tus cartas de la mesa- Agrego mientras limpiaba el pizarrón.

Todos tomaron asiento, tal y como dijo Lampo. La clase de Lenguaje iba perfectamente, cuando el profesor jefe de la clase, Giotto.

-Lampo- Sensei, le robare tiempo de su clase- dijo Giotto entrando al salón de clases- Chicos, a partir de este semestre tendremos a un nuevo integrante en el salón- mientras decía esto, un chico rubio entro- este es su nuevo compañero Colonello-kun, por favor sean amables con él, toma asiento con Lal- dijo Giotto al ver que Lal aun se sentaba sola- Estoy seguro que la presidenta de clases te enseñará el colegio en un rato más, ¿verdad Lal?  
-Hai, Sensei- dijo Lal.  
-Muy bien, Lampo- sensei, perdón por la interrupción- dijo Giotto retirándose.  
-Bueno, terminemos con la clase- dijo Lampo.  
Y así la clase de Lenguaje terminó, Lal fue con sus amigas a ver como apostaba Viper. Más atrás estaba Colonello siendo acosado por las chicas, y algunos chicos.

-Colonello-Kun, ¿de donde vienes?- pregunto una chica.  
-Vengo de Italia, nos cambiamos a Japón por el trabajo de mi padre- respondió con una sonrisa.  
-¿Es la primera vez que vienes a Japón?- Le pregunto un chico.  
-No, cuando era pequeño también vine- dijo, y así se lleno de preguntas.

-Pobre, chico, está siendo acosado por los demás- dijo Luce.  
-Se las arreglará solo- dijo Viper.  
Lal solo observaba la multitud que rodeaba su asiento y el de Colonello.  
-Denle aire al nuevo- sonó una voz amenazante, la de Reborn- Ciaossu, soy Reborn, también soy italiano.  
-Un gusto conocerte- dijo Colonello, sonriendo.  
-No dejes que estos idiotas te molesten- dijo Reborn.  
-Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo Colonello  
-Colonello-Kun, soy Luce, es un gusto- dijo Luce con su amable sonrisa- cualquier cosa que necesites puedes preguntarme.  
-Muchas gracias, y es un gusto- dijo Colonello  
-Hola, soy Fong- dijo Fong presentándose- ya conociste a la presidenta de clases ¿no?  
-No he tenido el placer de hablar con ella- dijo Colonello riéndose.  
-Lal! ven aquí- llamo Fong.  
-¿que quieres?- dijo ella, al parecer estaba estresada.  
-Presentate al nuevo- dijo Fong.  
-Hola, soy Lal, si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntarme- dijo Lal.  
-Si, ¿a que hora me mostrarás el Instituto?- pregunto Colonello.  
-¿Te parece durante la hora de almuerzo?- dijo Lal  
-Por mi está bien- dijo Colonello.  
-Lal, ¿no deberías preocuparte por otra cosa?- dijo Viper- al parecer Skull fue secuestrado por Verde otra vez.  
-Demonios, esos dos, para ser de un grado superior, Verde no es muy maduro- dijo Lal caminando.

El día paso, y llego la hora de almuerzo.  
-Colonello-kun, te mostrare el Instituto ahora- dijo Lal  
-Ok- dijo Colonello sonriendo. Ambos caminaron por el gran pasillo, Lal le mostró cada una de las salas, el tiempo no le preocupaba, ya que después seguía la clase con Giotto, y era el consejo de curso. Finalmente llegaron a la azotea del instituto.  
-Es una hermosa vista- dijo Colonello- no se ven cosas como estas en Italia.  
-Sin embargo, hay que evitar que el inspector Alaude te encuentre aquí- dijo Lal.  
-Qué miedo- dijo él, aun admirando la vista que tenía el instituto- lo que me recuerda, ¿hay algo entre tu y ese chico tan alegre?... ¿cómo se llamaba?- pregunto.  
-¿Fong?  
-Si, él - dijo Colonello.  
-Nada en especial, solo vivimos en el mismo lugar- dijo Lal.  
-Ya veo- dijo Colonello poniéndose las manos en la cabeza- en ese caso, no creo que le importe que pase tiempo contigo.  
-eh?- dijo Lal sorprendida y un poco sonrojada.  
-Nada nada- dijo él sonriendo. En eso suena el timbre.  
-Hay que regresar, aunque tengamos toda la clase de Giotto-sensei, no me gusta llegar tarde- dijo Lal.  
-Como digas- dijo él y la siguió.  
Finalmente el día termino, Lal se fue con Fong a casa (Autor: viven en distintos departamentos), Luce se fue a su mansión (es heredera de una familia muy poderosa), en fin todos se fueron.

-Continuará-

* * *

gracias por leer mi primer fanfic espero que les haya gustado ^^


	2. Segundo Día

**Para aclarar Viper es MUJER**

* * *

Segundo Día  
Ya había pasado la noche, era un día más, para ser específicos, un día Martes, el día del examen de matemática, con Alaude (Autor: tiene dos cargos), Luce estaba preocupada, no le había entendido nada a Reborn, y no se atrevía a pedirle a Verde pues entendería menos, su única esperanza era Lal, quien por desgracia había estado preocupada porque olvido decirle sobre el examen a Colonello.  
Lal, llego corriendo al instituto, por suerte era una de las mejores en educación física. Busco a Colonello por todas partes pero no lo encontró, poco después llego Luce desesperada.  
-Lal, ayúdame- muy desesperada- no entendí nada.  
-Luce, ¿has visto a Colonello?- pregunto Lal.  
-No, pero necesito ayuda- dijo Luce  
-Ok, te ayudare- dijo Lal, y saco su cuaderno para enseñarle a Luce.  
-Arigato! – dijo Luce después de haber entendido todo.  
-Seguiré buscando al chico nuevo- dijo Lal yéndose corriendo- te veo en la clase de cocina.  
-Hai- dijo Luce.  
Lal corrió por todo el instituto, para acordarse de que a Colonello le había fascinado la vista en la azotea, entonces corrió a la azotea para ir a buscarlo. Subió tres pisos corriendo, solo descanso antes de la puerta que da a la azotea, la abrió, y justo ahí se encontraba Colonello, para suerte de Lal él estaba estudiando Matemática.  
-Colonello-kun- dijo Lal al verlo.  
-Lal-sempai- dijo Colonello- Ohayo! Kora  
-Ohayo- dijo Lal- Colonello-kun, ¿Quién te ha dicho sobre el examen?  
-Me lo dijo Fong- dijo Colonello.  
-Ya veo, ¿hay algo que no entiendas?-dijo Lal.  
-Sí, quiero saber… ¿Por qué has venido por mí?, Kora- dijo Colonello tomándole el mentón a Lal.  
-Eh? – dijo Lal sonrojándose.  
-Ustedes dos!- se escuchó una voz, para desgracia de los dos chicos, la voz era de un temido miembro del colegio, si, el inspector Alaude.  
-Inspector Alaude- dijo Lal, un poco asustada, ya que Colonello le seguía sosteniendo el mentón.  
-¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo él con su tono firme- Acompáñenme a inspectoría- Ordenó Alaude, y los dos chicos le siguieron, Lal seguía un poco roja, Colonello en cambio, era del tipo problemático, estaba acostumbrado a que lo manden a Inspectoría- Tomen asiento- dijo Alaude al sentarse en su escritorio. En ese momento tocan la puerta.  
-Alaude-san- dijo Giotto.  
-Pasa- dijo él- Mira el regalito que te tengo.  
-Lal-chan, Colonello-kun, ¿Por qué están aquí?- pregunto Giotto sorprendido.  
-Los sorprendí en la azotea del colegio- dijo Alaude.  
-Alaude, yo me encargaré de ellos- dijo Giotto, la mejor salvación en ese momento.  
-Espero los hagas entender- dijo Alaude- ahora, ¡Fuera de aquí ustedes dos! - dijo por último, quedándose solo con Giotto.  
-"Arigato Giotto-sensei"- pensó Lal.  
-Vaya escena en la que nos pillaron, Kora- dijo Colonello sonriendo.  
-No te rías, me he asustado bastante- dijo Lal- muy bien, tengo que ir a la clase de cocina, nos vemos- dijo Lal. Se dirigió a la clase, por suerte, la profesora Helena aún no había llegado.  
-Lal, por aquí… - dijo Luce llamando a Lal que parecía perdida.  
-Arigato, Luce- dijo Lal.  
-¿Dónde estabas?-dijo Luce  
-Probablemente Alaude la vio con el chico nuevo- dijo Viper, quien había obtenido la información mágicamente, o sea, sobornando a un chico.  
-Shh, Viper, no quiero más problemas- dijo Lal, pero por desgracia todas las chicas ya habían escuchado, y comenzaban a exigirle explicaciones a Lal.  
-Chicas, no hagan tanto ruido- dijo Helena al llegar, la segunda salvación de Lal.  
Por otro lado el grupo de chicos estaba haciendo Educación Física, con el profesor Asari, Colonello había llegado un poco tarde, entonces se topó con Reborn.  
-Colonello, ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde?- pregunto Reborn.  
-No es nada, solo me perdí, Kora- dijo Colonello.  
-Es eso o… ¿Estabas con Lal?- Dijo Reborn levantando una ceja.  
-No, Kora- dijo Colonello. Pero Reborn no le creyó, y no fue el único que escucho, pues Fong también había escuchado.  
Así pasó el día, hicieron el examen de matemática, y por fin era hora del almuerzo, las chicas habían hecho el suyo con la profesora Helena.  
-Reborn-san!- llamo Luce- hice esto como agradecimiento por haberme ayudado- le entregó una caja de obento.  
-Arigato, Luce- dijo Reborn.  
-No es nada-dijo Luce- Viper tambén hiso uno para Fong- dijo Luce apuntando a Viper, quien estaba intentando entregarle el obento a Fong.  
-Esto, no es como si lo hubiera hecho para ti- dijo Viper- Solo hice demasiado.  
-Muy bien, te lo agradezco- Dijo Fong, acariciándole el cabello, que por alguna razón siempre cubría con el gorro de su poleron.  
Lal aun no regresaba, tenía que hablar con el profesor Giotto antes de ir a almorzar.  
-Me pregunto que le habrá pasado a Lal- dijo Luce.  
-No está con Colonello, así que no sé donde puede estar- dijo Reborn en tono burlón.  
-Viper, ¿sabes algo sobre Lal y el chico nuevo?- pregunto Fong al escuchar a Reborn.  
-Sí, pero te costará – dijo Viper.  
-Te lo pago más tarde- dijo Fong- ahorita no ando con dinero.  
-Ok, te creeré, hoy Alaude los sorprendió en la azotea besándose- dijo Viper.  
-Lal? Enserio?- dijo Fong sorprendido, ella era como su hermana menor, solo por meses pero menor.  
-Al menos eso fue lo que me informaron- dijo Viper- oh… ya llego- dijo Viper señalado a Lal, quien solo se tumbo en su silla, estaba muy cansada.  
Y así termino el día, Fong como siempre se fue con Lal y aprovechó para preguntarle lo que había pasado. - Continuará -

* * *

Espero les haya Gustado


	3. Tercer Día

Capitulo 3

**_Autor: Viper es Mujer, Lal siempre le hace los obentos a Fong, puesto que él es como el hermano que nunca tuvo._**

Otro día más paso, Fong aclaro sus dudas con Lal, lo que le quedaba era regañar a Viper por darle información falsa, por alguna razón Lal toco la puerta del apartamento de Fong, y le entrego su obento antes de irse.

*En el instituto

-Viper, Luce Ohayo!- dijo Lal al llegar.

-Ohayo Lal- dijo Luce

-Ohayo, ¿cómo estuvo la cita con Alude?- dijo Viper en tono burlón.

-Eh… creo que le debo una a Giotto-Sensei- Dijo Lal.

-Ya veo, eso no me lo habían contado- dijo Viper.

-¿Tú y tus contactos otra vez?- dijo Luce sonriendo.

-Viper – Llamo Fong- Tenemos que hablar.

-Hai Hai, también quería hablar contigo- dijo Viper, yendo hacia donde estaba Fong.

-Me pregunto de que tendrán que hablar- dijo Luce.

-No lo sé- dijo Lal- pero Viper se comporta más extraña de lo normal cuando esta Fong cer…- Lal fue interrumpida por un abrazo sorpresa por atrás de Colonello.

-Lal-chan Ohayo!, Kora- dijo Colonello.

-S…Sueltame!- grito Lal.

*mientras tanto en otro lado, específicamente cerca del pasillo que da al patio

-¿De que querías hablar?- dijo Fong.

-¿Cómo que de qué?- dijo Viper- Me debes dinero.

-Te lo pagaría si tu información no fuera falsa- dijo Fong- no hubo beso entre Lal y Colonello

-Falsa?, mis contactos nunca me fallan- dijo Viper- yare yare, tendré que hablar con ese contacto- dijo suspirando.

-Por lo que no mereces que te pague- dijo Fong- dijo Fong sacándole el gorro y viendo su cabello y ojos purpura. A lo que Viper reacciono solo a ponérselo de nuevo y poner puchero.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me saques el gorro- dijo Viper dándose vuelta para no mirarlo.

-Jajajaja, nos vemos, tengo algo que hacer- dijo Fong revolviéndole el cabello.

-H…hai- dijo Viper desanimada. Viendo como Fong se iba- Ah… siempre que quiero serle de ayuda algo sale mal- dijo Viper suspirando y tocando su cabello.

-Are?...- dijo Luce apareciendo por detrás de Viper, al parecer había visto todo- Viper, no me digas que… te gusta Fong?- Luce puso cara de acosadora para sacarle la respuesta.

-N…no- dijo Viper sonrojada- claro que no.

-Entonces no te molestaría que salga con él?- dijo Luce con una sonrisa malvada.

-No te atrevas a salir con él, se lo perdono a Lal, pero ella es una excepción- protesto Viper

-Entonces si te gusta- dijo Luce poniendo una sonrisa en su boca- lo sabía, es por eso que te portas extraña cuando estas con él.

-A todo esto, que paso con Lal?- pregunto Viper.

-Pues Colonello se la llevo arrastrando, diciendo "Te la robare un rato, Kora"- dijo Luce imitando a Colonello- después vi la escena de Fong y tú.

-Qué crees que quiera Colonello con Lal?- pregunto Viper.

-No lo sé, pero es bueno para ti- dijo Luce.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo Viper

-Pues porque ella se mantendrá alejada de Fong, lo que te da una oportunidad a ti- dijo Luce

-No había pensado en eso- dijo Viper.

-Vamos al salón, no quiero llegar tarde a clases y ser regañada por Daemon-Sensei- dijo Luce

-Ah, es cierto, nos toca biología… te alcanzo luego, tengo algo que hacer- dijo Viper, quien aparentemente odiaba las clases de Daemon Spade, por esa razón se las saltaba he iba a la enfermería, además, le daba dolor de estómago cada vez que Daemon les hacía disecar algún reptil, solo tenía que tener cuidado de que Alaude no la encontrara.

*en la enfermería

-Oh? Viper-chan – la profesora Helena la saludaba con su sonrisa amable desde una camilla.

-Sensei? Que le paso?- dijo Viper al ver a Helena recostada.

-Pues, al parecer colapse, la enfermera dice que Daemon-sensei me trajo aquí muy preocupado- dijo Helena mientras Viper se sentaba junto a ella- y a ti que te paso?

-Pues me escape de las clases de Daemon-sensei ya que teníamos un proyecto desagradable- dijo Viper

-Otra vez los reptile?- pregunto Helena

-Sí, odio cuando nos hace hacer eso, me da dolor de estómago- dijo Viper- como puede ser tan cruel?

-Pues él también tiene su lado tierno- dijo Helena sonrojándose un poco.

-Él? Me parece difícil de creer- dijo Viper.

-Jajajaja, no lo demuestra mucho- dijo Helena- lo que me recuerda, el otro día en mi clase estaban molestando a tu amiga, Lal con un chico nuevo

-Colonello? Si, desde que llego no se despegan- dijo Viper burlándose.

-Hum… y es lindo?- pregunto Helena

-Bastante, es extranjero y simpático, parece atraer la atención de todas las chicas, pero solo se enfoca en Lal- explico Viper

-Ya veo, y que hay de ti?- pregunto Helena- ¿te gusta algún chico?

-Sensei, por que hace esas preguntas, m…me incomoda un poco- dijo Viper sonrojándose.

-Dime quién es?- dijo Helena, quien se llevaba bien con todos los alumnos.

-Bueno… es un chico de mi clase… se llama Fong- dijo Viper.

-Entiendo, es aquel chico de pelo negro que es amable con todos, y muy tranquilo- dijo Helena- Tienes buen gusto, jajajaja.

-Señoritas- la voz tan temida en el colegio, la voz de Alaude

-Alaude-sensei- Viper pareció palidecer al escuchar su voz.

-Buenos días inspector Alaude- dijo Helena.

-Helena-sensei, como se siente?- pregunto a Helena, sin notar que Viper seguía ahí.

-Mucho mejor, creo que estoy un poco estresada- Helena hiso una mueca a Viper para que saliera. Y esta no dudo en salir.

-Le debo una Helena-sensei- suspiro cuando por fin se alejaba de la enfermería.

-Ara ara?, miren a quien tenemos aquí, es el bicho raro de Giotto-sensei – dijeron unas chicas que vieron a Viper pasar por el pasillo dirigiéndose al patio, oportunidad que no desperdiciaron para molestarla - Oye, no me ignores – dijo la chica, agarrándole el brazo a Viper, quien solo se quedó callada – Respóndeme maldita sea- la tipa la lanzo lejos, al patio.

-Bicho raro eres tú, que te satisfaces con el sufrimiento de otras personas- dijo Viper por fin, en su tono frío.

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo enfadada una de las chicas.

-Que ustedes son los bichos raros- repitió Viper, sin embargo al terminar de decir esta oración, la chica que la había insultado le dio un golpe en el estómago. Poco después las otras dos chicas que la acompañaban le sacaron el gorro que llevaba, y le tiraban el cabello. Antes de darse cuenta Viper estaba en el suelo, recibiendo múltiples patadas de estas arpías.

-Oigan ustedes, déjenla en paz- La voz de Fong se escuchó a lo lejos, él había visto los golpes que le daban a Viper y salió así como así de la sala para ayudarla. Las chicas se fueron riéndose, sabían que no podían oponerse al líder del club de artes marciales-Viper…- Fong la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla a la enfermería.

-F…Fong- dijo Viper por fin mientras estaba en sus brazos- Gomen nee, te he causado tantos problemas, por mi culpa Deamon se desquitara contigo.

-Tonta, no digas esas cosas- dijo Fong, mientras se acercaban a la enfermería. Justo cuando llegaron, Helena abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose por la escena los dejo pasar, preguntándole a Fong que había pasado con ella. Después de la explicación de Fong, Helena fue a hablar con el inspector Alaude, para informarle de lo que había pasado. Fong se iba a ir cuando Viper le tomo la mano.

-No me dejes sola…- dijo Viper- quédate conmigo hasta que llegue la enfermera o algún otro profesor, por favor- Termino de decir Viper, al parecer tenía miedo de quedarse sola.

-Entiendo, pero no te esfuerces tanto, vuelve a recostarte- dijo Fong mientras la tapaba con la sabana de la camilla.

-Arigato…- dijo Viper, entrando en un profundo sueño, su cara tenía varios golpes, al igual que sus piernas y brazos.

Fong envió un mensaje al celular de Lal, para avisarle donde estaba, y que después de clases acompañaría a Viper, también le informo de lo que había pasado.

-Qué le paso?- la enfermera por fin llego y se puso al lado de Viper.

-Unas chicas la golpearon- dijo Fong preocupado por lo que la enfermera hacía.

-Puedes irte a clases, deja que yo me encargue- dijo la enfermera.

-Por favor no la deje sola- dijo Fong yéndose y volviendo a clases. Sin embargo al llegar a la sala tocaron timbre, se apartó para que todos salieran, y para ver a Deamon-sensei quien le dijo que lo esperaba en su sala para hablar de lo que había hecho. Por fin Fong entró.

-Fong! Qué paso?- pregunto Lal zafándose de los brazos de Colonello.

-Viper está en la enfermería- dijo Fong mirando hacia el suelo- no te llego mi mensaje?.

-Ahora mismo reviso- Lal vio su teléfono, y ardió en rabia cuando supo lo que paso, luego se lo hicieron saber a Luce. Lal estaba tan enojada que fue a buscar a las arpías que le habían hecho daño a su amiga, y las encontró bastante rápido- aquí las encuentro, las are pagar- dijo Lal tomando del cuello a la chica que había empezado la pelea con Viper.

-Lal suéltala- Luce había llegado a donde estaban deteniendo a Lal, quien iba a darle un golpe a la otra chica.

-Ara? Pero si es la presidenta de la clase de Giotto-sensei- dijo la chica- Nunca pensé que una presidenta se comportara así- dijo en tono burlón, lo que hiso que Lal la mirara con odio.

-Lal, no vale la pena, Kora- dijo Colonello apoyado en la puerta de la sala en donde estaban- Vamonos.

-Demo… Viper está en…- Luce se la llevo de la sala.

Así paso el día, Fong fue a dejar a Viper a su departamento, ella vivía sola, sus padres nunca estaban en casa. Fong la recostó en la única cama que había, le dijo que descansara. Viper rápidamente se quedó dormida. Fong le quito el gorro que llevaba para darle un dulce beso en la frente y acariciarle el cabello, Viper tenía serias lesiones, por lo que no iría a clases durante unos días, Fong le prometió ir cada día a verla.

-Continuara-

* * *

Minna espero que les haya gustado ^^ gomen por la demora u.u


End file.
